


Past curfew

by Laughingvirus



Series: Shiritori writings [2]
Category: Madtown (Band)
Genre: Drabble, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day... I'll write a long madtown fic... one day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past curfew

“This way,” Kyungtak laughed, tugging on Jonghwa’s hand. Jonghwa wasn't too sure about this, sneaking out of the dorm after their curfew wasn't a good idea. The wind wasn't too strong but it was a bit cold. He tugged at his jacket before stuffing his free hand in his pocket, to get a bit of warmth at least.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder. What if someone caught them? He didn't want to be summoned to the principal's office tomorrow morning. He just wanted to go to his morning practice.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," Kyungtak grinned, continuing to drag Jonghwa along. "We won't get caught. I haven't been caught. Ever."  
  
"Wait," Jonghwa stopped, furrowing his brows as he looked at his boyfriend. "You mean you've been sneaking out and not telling me?"  
  
Kyungtak smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck with his free hand, other hand still holding onto Jonghwa's. "Yeah? I mean, it wasn't my idea at the beginning."  
  
"Let me guess," Jonghwa said, raising his eyebrows, "it was Daewon."  
  
"Exactly." Kyungtak grinned, his eyes nearly disappearing and Jonghwa felt a tug on his heartstrings. Kyungtak looked perfect, even in the dim light. "Now let's hurry, someone's going to catch us if we stay here too long," he said, dragging Jonghwa with him.  
  
Jonghwa frowned but didn't say anything when Kyungtak led him to the fire escape ladder. He was starting to question himself though. Why did he even follow Kyungtak?  
  
"Come on," Kyungtak said, letting go of Jonghwa's hand to climb up the ladder.  
  
"Is it safe?" Jonghwa asked, tilting his head up as Kyungtak climbed up. Kyungtak turned around, one hand letting go of the ladder and he looked over his shoulder. "It's not going to break is it?"  
  
"No it's not, I promise. Just climb up!"  
  
Jonghwa ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply before he followed Kyungtak. When he finally got up on the roof, Kyungtak was taking out a blanket hidden underneath a pile of junk.  
  
"Have you been planning this?" he asked when he joined Kyungtak on the blanket, immediately moving to sit close, his side pressed against Kyungtak's.  
  
"Not too much," Kyungtak replied casually, wrapping his arm around Jonghwa's shoulders. "Okay maybe a little."  
  
Jonghwa didn't say anything, he just buried his nose in his scarf, hiding his wide smile.  
  
"Look at the stars," Kyungtak said, changing subject and pointed up towards the sky with his other hand. There wasn't a single cloud on the sky and all Jonghwa could see was stars. They glittered like small diamonds and wow, it was beautiful.  
  
They stayed at the roof, only staring at the stars until Jonghwa yawned so much that there was actually tears in his eyes. That's when Kyungtak declared that they were going back so Jonghwa wouldn't fall asleep at practice in the morning.  
  
Jonghwa's heart felt a bit better when he was safely down on the ground. He liked the ground. It was safer than anything. Kyungtak grinned as he jumped down from the ladder, immediately throwing himself over Jonghwa with a wide smile. Jonghwa felt like his heart would jump out of his rib cage. He felt happy.  
  
"Hey!" a voice suddenly called and Jonghwa's body went cold. "What are you two doing outside?"  
  
"Fuck," Kyungtak cursed, grabbing Jonghwa's hand before he started running. "Let's get out of here!"


End file.
